1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an optical module including: an optical assembly incorporating a light emitting device or a light receiving device for converting an electrical signal into an optical signal and vice versa; an optical fiber optically connected to the optical assembly; a circuit board to which the optical assembly is electrically connected; and a terminal formed in the circuit board. Further, there has been known that the optical fiber is wound in a tray, to thereby accommodate extra length (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-107249 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-322726).
Conventionally, the tray in which the optical fiber is wound is fixed to a case for the optical module with screws. In this case, the optical fiber may be damaged if a force of bending, pulling, twisting, or the like is applied to the optical fiber upon detaching the tray for repairing the optical assembly or the like.